


Hera's Daughter

by misszizzentyu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misszizzentyu/pseuds/misszizzentyu
Summary: This story stated with the fact that I wanted a headcannon, on how Hera could produce a demigod child, so below is the hc:So I watch Lucifer (on FOX) where the main female character was only born because God wanted it. So I was thinking what if Hera got wind of that (the story how God blessed a married couple to have a child they weren't able to have before) and started thinking: I'm not cheating on Zeus, but I'm fed up with all the other gods and their demigod children and the fact that I won't ever have on. What if I could bless a loyal married couple who have been together for long, have been wanting a child for long so that they could have one? So she found a married lesbian couple and made one of the pregnant. ( the whole gods and their DNA stuff is weird, so why wouldn't they be able to give a lesbian couple a child that carries both parents DNA ) She also made sure the child'd be special = demigod, so she claimed her as her own, although technically she isn't hers..This story is the girls first time @ camp.





	1. Arrival

Emma was nervous standing in front of a giant, ancient archway. She glanced back at her mums, who seemed to be doing fine, but Emma knew as soon as she goes through they'll  
either fight or cry their eyes out; it was always a gamble with them. She sighed one last time, then grabbed all her stuff and she stepped through.

She wasn't prepared, not even close. The camp site seemed gorgeous but at the same time it gave her a feeling of doom. She knew where to go, but she felt unsure, she wasted a good fifteen minutes before heading to the Big House. She knocked on the door, waiting for someone to actually notice her arrival. While waiting she looked around trying to figure out which house will be hers, she overheard her mothers talking about having a whole house on her own here, but looking at them she thought that wouldn't be possible. She was getting very anxious, when she spotted someone running towards her spot. 

"MOVE!!" someone yelled, Emma couldn't make out who was yelling at her. "Yes, you!! Move!"   
At this point she finally managed to make out the blonde girl sprinting ahead a couple kids, and at last possible minute she stumbled backwards making way for them to rush into the house. 

"Ugh..."Emma yelped as she landed on her bottom.   
"Sorry about that, but I did warn you. Here, let me help you up!" the girl offered her hand to Emma, and helped her stand up and gather her things. "Hi, I'm Annabeth."  
"Oh, hello! I'm Emma, I just got here." she introduced herself to the intimidating teenager. "Can you help me? I think I was supposed to meet a Kiron or Charon or someone."   
"You mean Chiron, right? Sure just follow me. Can I ask you something?"   
"I guess."   
"How do you know about him? Or this place? I have never seen you around, but you look like you already know what you're in for."   
" I do?" she asked.

Annabeth simply nodded, while waiting for the girl to actually answer her questions.

" I don't really know anything, my mums just said they found a great summer camp for me, and they dropped me of at the gate, and said go to the biggest house and look for, Chiron was it?"Emma explained.  
"Moms?" all that seemed to startle Annabeth.  
"Yes" Emma started reluctantly, considering two mothers isn't the norm, and some people may not be very understanding. "They are married, I have 3 adopted older siblings  
but, I think I was born. I mean one of them birthed me, but Im not sure." Emma's usual cool with this topic seemed to have taken a vacation, so she was getting more and more nervous as she tried explaining her family.

As they were talking they made their way to the back porch where two older adults were playing some game.

"Hey, Chiron, Mr. D! This is Emma, and she was looking for you!" Annabeth explained,then turned around and bolted, yelling "Good luck!"

Emma stood there unsure what to say or do, so she just stared at the dude in wheelchair, before realizing what she was doing.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."apologized Emma.  
"Not a problem, my child, I'm Chiron! Would you like to sit?" he said as he moved a chair, so she could sit down.  
"Thank you! If you really are Chiron, I have a letter for you somewhere!" she said as she rummaged through her backpack, searching for the letter her parents said to only give it to this guy, without opening it. "Here!"   
"A letter? Interesting, demigods don't usually come with instructions."Chiron mumbled as he started to read.  
"Demigods?"  
"Yes, demigods, you know offsprings of Gods, children of the ancient Olympians etc. Like yourself." interjected the guy Annabeth called Mr. D.  
"Greek Gods? What do you mean? I don't understand?" she asked.  
"Hmm... No monsters chasing you, you knew Chiron by name, and you mean to tell me you have no idea where you are or what you are?"  
"Monsters? I don't know anything about any of the things you mentioned. My mums only told me that they found a summer camp for me to spend summer vacation at, and when I  
arrive I should look for the camp counselor by the name Chiron and give them that letter.They made me promise not to open it and read it before he had the chance." she was getting upset, that everyone seemed to think she knew everything.

"Calm down child. Let me finish reading before we get to all the pesky details. Mr. D, if you would leave and not make matters worse. I'd really appreciate it." Chiron tried making sure the situation did not go out of hand. "Fine, fine, I'll leave." just as he said that the guy disappeared into thin air.

"What on Earth?" Emma yelped.  
"Oh my Gods! Sorry about that." Chiron shook his head as he glanced over the letter one more time. "I see. This is going to be weird. So let me start somewhere. Hi, Emma Kennedy, my name is Chiron and as your mothers said I am the camp counselor here at Camp Half Blood." Emma shook Chiron hands as he started his speech. "As Mr. D - or Dionysus, as some might call him - gave it away, the Greek Gods are real, and are still going about their business mainly here in the US. This also  
means that just as in the ancient times, they enjoy the company of the mortals. Some times this results in affairs, which lead to new demigods as in the myths."

Emma listened as he went on and on about Gods, demigods, monsters and magic. She tried to stay focused but a thought made that hard.  
"Wait if what you're saying is true, and I'm here, does that mean one of my mums cheated on the other with a God?" she interrupted.  
"Normally I'd say that would be closest explanation, but in your case, no. Your situation is a lot more complicated and unique."   
"So am I or am I not a demigod?"   
"Since you managed to get through the archway, I have to admit you are one."   
"But...I don't get it." Emma tried to make sense of the informations she just received.   
"Trust me, this one I don't fully understand either, but I can't tell you anything else yet. Let me show you around camp before we delve into the details." 

Since Emma didn't really have any other choice she gathered her stuff and followed Chiron who got out his chair, and revealed his unusual body parts.  
"Whoops, sorry, I should've warned you or explain this as well." apologized Chiron the centaur.

"Cool!" was the only thing she managed to say.  
"That's a first. Come on! Let's get you settled!"


	2. Cabin 11

Emma was sitting on a quite comfortable bed in Cabin 11, she was lost in her thoughts. She was processing all that have been said since she stepped through that archway. The most troubling thing that was on her mind was her parentage. 

'So.. I am a demigod... But my parents were... are faithful to eachother. They are mortals or at least Chiron is sure of that. This sooo doesn't make sense.' she was trying to figure it all out, when someone rushed in.

"Hey, you must be Emma! Chiron said we have a new temporary roomate ! It's so exciting! It's been years since we had an unclaimed roomie!" the guy spluttered. "I'm Connor and I'm co-head of this cabin with my brother Travis."

"Nice to meet you! What do you mean unclaimed? And years?" Emma's curiousity peaked.

"Yepp! Couple years ago after a succesful world saving, one of our camp mates, Percy, made the Gods promise to claim all of their demigod children by the age of 13. So your existance is quite the mystery!"

"So what you're saying I should've been claimed already? "

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 15 a couple days ago.."

"Well then, that answers you question, doesn't it?"

"I guess... But how is that possible?"

"That is the million dollar question, isn't? Now, it's time for your tour! I'll try to answer you remaining questions too, but we should get going if we want to finish by dinner!" and with that Connor dragged Emma out of the cabin.

Connor was a pretty good tour guide, he showed Emma all the cabins, the training areas and everything else she needed to know. Emma was quite the inqusitor, she wanted know everything as fast and well as she could, but to her dismay, her parentage still remained a mystery. Connor tried his best to not to make her feel like a weirdo, and he also kept indtroductions to a minimum, for which she was extremly grateful. By the time dinner came around Emma was exhausted and full of new information, only missing one key piece. She hoped she will be claimed soonish, because being a mystery didn't feel so good.

After the whole tour they headed back to the cabin, where they would wait for everyone else. Emma again had just a couple minutes to herself. She tried to calm herself, and not to care about the whole reason (her god/dess parent) she was here. She realized, that she felt quite home here at this vey odd camp. Emma started feeling worried of the possibilties of having a parent most of campers wouldn't feel comfortable with. As dinner came around more and more cabiners came back, and started to make freinds with her. She tried to be nice to everyone, because she knew until she was claimed this was her family here. This thaught was quite scary at first but she was starting to come around. She met Travis while on tour, and he seemed as crazy as his twin but she realized she liked both of them she imagined they would make her life quite fun and interesting. Through the tour she also heard some suite horrific and also heroic stories of former cabin members, but she noted that most stories were of peoples who were temporary members, except one. The one story Connor only mentioned, but Emma noticed that that particular story maybe a black spot on the history of the cabin, but she also had the sense that it may've ended in somewhat positive light. Except this one story Emma started feeling home but she knew deep down that this cabin wasn't the one where she would end up spendig the majority of the summer. Connor yelled to line up for dinner, so Emma had no choice but leave her thoughts behind and maybe enjoy her first meal as a demigod.

"Everyone ready?" yelled both of the Travis twins, "Emma?"

"I'm good too." Emma was pressured to say something, but in this particular minute or 20 seconds she didn't mind.

"Well then, everyone, we have a new cabin mate, let's make sure she has a unforgettable first meal!" the way Connor said this, it made Emma a bit consciencouios, but she also realized it made her feel incredibly comortable and also she was looking forward what the house of pranksters could come up with to make her forget she was the only one who didn't knew who her parent was.

The whole cabin made their way to their table, the Travis twins made sure Emma sat next to them, so if anything went wrong they could come to her defense. After they settled down, Connor murmered someting in Emmas ear.

"Find some God to make a dedication to, 'cause you know it's important. I'd make an offering to your parent, but since you don't know who that could be, you could thank Hermes for the cabin, or find someone else to thank, because otherwise everyone even your parent will be pissed and, I'm pretty sure noone in this camp would like that if you managed to piss a God off on your first night."

Emma thanked Connor for his last minute advice, but Emma knew if she wanted this to work she wanted to get her parents attention and thanking Hermes for his cabin to stay in wouldn't make that much impact. Emma knew enough of Greek mythology to know there was a Goddess of hearth, Hestia; that would be the Goddess of all homes, so Emma thaught if she pleased her Hestia might be pleased enough to bless her parents while she's away and also her efforts to fit in her new temporary home. She got to the fire and she poured all of her food into the the fire.

"Dear Hestia! Please, keep an eye on my parents, I am worried about them how they are coping without any children to keep track of. And if I may, please my efforts to fit in here and find my people; I love it here, and I want be able to fit in. I know this isn't your teritory per se but,you are the goddes of homes, in my opinion at least, and I want to make this camp my home." Emma muttered these words so fast she was worried the goddess might not have heard her, but right after she finished with her speech and her dumping she thought she saw a girl in the fire smiling so bright she could've stole the title of the sun goddess. After that she took a breath, went back to the Hermes table and finished her dinner. Slowly she came to the conclusion that this place, even this house, might've been the friends/family she never knew she needed/wanted.

At the end Emma managed to have a quite uneventful dinner, and headed back to the Hermes Cabin with the knowledge she had a new family. There were a lot of people whom she had to share bathroom time wth but she knew inside she didn't care, so just after an hour passed since she got back from dinner, she was alredy halfway asleep by the time she got into her temporary bed.


End file.
